The disclosure relates to a method of forming patterns for a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming patterns for a semiconductor device using double patterning.
The design rule for components of a semiconductor device has decreased with an increase in the integration of the semiconductor device. When a semiconductor device having fine patterns for coping with the high integration of the semiconductor device is manufactured, patterns having fine widths transcending a resolution limit of a photolithography process are to be realized. Also, a technique for reducing the number of applications of a photolithography process and the number of applications of a mask layer forming process and forming patterns having fine widths may be required.